


Broken From The Start (Fixed In The End)

by itfeelssogoodmrstark (Kheeta)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meeting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Peter Parker is 17, Peter Parker is a stripper, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tony Stark is 48, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheeta/pseuds/itfeelssogoodmrstark
Summary: Tony Stark is a lonely man who likes to spend his sleepless nights in a night club. If he was sober he would think about Obadiah or technical drawings or the scholarship he has to grant to some lucky kid. Tony can't take his eyes of a boy named Peter instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Tony couldn't sleep again. The other side of the bed was cold and empty and Tony's mind just couldn't stop thinking. After turning around in the bed for more than two hours, Tony decided to visit the night club he bought after Obadiah had been arrested for attempting to murder him.

Tony needed to cope with the loss and betrayal of his mentor. Half naked people willing to give him a head were the best for the job. At that time Pepper was the only person, that could get to him. Tony lived in a denial for months. He managed to push Pepper out instead. It was better that way. He was way too damaged to give her what she deserved.

The club was a nice place. It had 4 champagne rooms with one way windows, the drinks were good and the staff was even better. The main room of the club was made of combination of wood and leather with big crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a stage in a U shape for dancer to show of their bodies. Tony hired a man named Bruce to take care of the club for him. Their taste was similar, so that was a plus. The only thing Tony ordered Bruce to do, was to to get in more men. That was three months ago.

There was always something happening in there, Bikini Contest, Breast Size Contest or Wet T-shirt Contest. Tony joined once, just for the fun of it. He ended up wet and third, loosing to two B-cup girls with no bra. One of his greatest achievements he had said.

Thursdays were the Boy's Night and it was Tony's first time.

The club was filled with people dancing and enjoying themselves. It was noisier than usual. But Tony didn't mind. He liked the sound of life. He especially liked that he could be himself with no one asking for an autograph or a picture. The club's clients were chosen personally by Bruce and they knew better than to bother anyone.

Tony couldn't take his eyes of the young boy in a suit on a stage. He silently praised Bruce for making such a good choice. The boy was rocking his hips to some 80ties song that was playing.

Tony ordered scotch without looking at the barman and then he nestled in an arm chair. The boy looked like a snack.

Usually, Tony would go into a champagne room. He would invite girls and guys to enjoy the night with him. He waved to Steve, his usual go-to, when he felt like getting fucked. It always helped him with stress and he slept like a baby afterwards. Steve looked in the direction of the champagne room, but Tony shook his head. He watched as Steve shrugged and left to find entertainment somewhere else.

“Jeez, no hard feelings,” Tony mumbled.

There was a point in Tony's life, where he thought that him and Steve would make a pretty good pair. Soon after that Tony realized that he was way too self-destructive and Steve just didn't understand him the way he needed at that time. They still remember how their bodies worked together so they often took advantage of that. Tony had a different plan tonight though.

He looked back at the boy. Tony could tell that the boy was the youngest from all the dancers. He had his brown hair gelled back and Tony wanted to mess them up.

He knew what was coming. The boy will take the suit of, one piece at a time. It couldn't come soon enough.

Tony was slowly slurping on his drink, very much enjoying what he was seeing. When the boy noticed him, he smiled at Tony, he even licked his lips and came closer to the end of the stage. If Tony could have, he would have grabbed him and place him on his lap. They had strict rules in the club. No touching was one of them, unless the other person was fine with it. Tony knew why he made those rules. Sleep deprivation is worse than being drunk and he could not trust himself like this.

Whistling and shouting of the people around Tony only encouraged the boy to take the clothes of slower. When he was only in his pants, he hopped down from the stage, made an eye contact with Tony, who put the glass, now empty, down, as the boy started dancing right in front of him. The smell of honey and coconut hit Tony's nose and he wanted to bury his face in the boy's neck. The audience was being loud. The boy patted Tony's hair, making a circle around the chair. It was the sloppiest dance Tony had ever seen. It was somehow hot and funny and the more drunk Tony got the better the dance seemed. More often than not the boy looked like he had no idea what he was doing. His looks made up for that.

“How do they call you?” Tony asked. He already made plans on buying this boy for the night.

The boy looked down, unzipping his pants, showing off his boxer briefs, he turned around, only to look back and answered: “Peter.”

Tony nodded. He never gazed away from Peter as he watched him pull the pants down and go back on the stage. After the song was over, Peter disappeared to the back of the club, where only employees had access. It took everything in Tony not to enter and ask more questions. He ordered another drink.

When Peter came back after an hour, fully clothed for another dance, Tony slipped two fifteens into the boy's back pocket. He noticed, how Peter tensed. Tony hoped he didn't cross any line. Giving out tips to the waiters and dancers was something he was known for. All other dancers were eyeing Peter enviously.

Tony was drinking another glass of scotch, while looking into Peter's brown eyes. Peter closed them, obviously lost in the song, as he touched his chest, rocking from side to side. The song had ended too soon. Tony felt the weight of the night making him sleepy. Another drink disappeared in his stomach. He had enough and he could feel it on himself, but he just couldn't stop drinking.

_Too weak._

He forgot why he was not able to fall asleep tonight.

He saw another young man frowning at Peter from afar. Tony had seen him here before already. He was a dancer as well with blond hair and after Tony looked at him properly, the boy came closer, trying to dance for him. He introduced himself as Skip. Tony acknowledged his existence but otherwise ignored him. Skip looked irritated. Tony didn't even think about giving him a tip, he hated when someone was trying to push too hard. Skip ended up dancing for some other man sitting next to Tony.

The song was coming to an end and Tony saw his chance: “Hey,” he said. Tony got up from the armchair, signalizing Peter to follow him to the bar. He was a little surprised when the boy actually did.

Tony turned to Bruce the bartender. When they were short on staff Bruce was making the drinks.

Tony ordered a can of diet coke and a one last shot of scotch.

_Really last._ He thought.

“This old man giving you a hard time?” Bruce asked. Tony laughed, eyeing Peter. He was curious about what the boy will say and how his face will look.

“N-no,” Peter answered. It looked like he was not sure what to think about the situation.

“Hey, how you doing?” Tony asked Bruce, shaking his hand over the bar.

“Never better.” Bruce smiled. He handed over the diet Coke and scotch.

Tony said thank you. He gave the can to Peter, who took it cautiously.

“You look tired, just drink it,” Tony said. He saw how Peter looked at Bruce searching for approval. Bruce nodded.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter opened the can, drinking slowly. He was shorter than Tony and that was something Tony was happy about. Tony also couldn't fail to notice his last name slipping from the boy's lips.

“So you know who I am.” Peter blushed, looking away.

“Everybody knows who you are. You are famous here,” Peter explained eventually. Tony could live with that. He didn't expect anything else from this club, he owned it after all. Peter was slurping on his drinking, looking everywhere but at Tony. It was adorable. Tony was enjoying the way Peter was still cautious around him. He was not used to that kind of behaviour from the dancers. Most of the time they wanted to spend the night with him, because they knew Tony will give them a huge tip.

“So what's up with Skip?” Tony asked, breaking the silence. Bruce was serving drinks to other customers and he probably didn't hear them.

Peter swallowed: “Skip? Oh, I think he just wanted to do his job. Like I said, you are famous here.”

Tony looked at Skip, who was dancing for the same man as before. He was similar to Steve, which was something that was bothering Tony. It was bringing up memories he would rather forget. Skip was trying way too much for people to like him.

“I think he envies you.”

“I mean... He is always talking about you, so I guess you are right.”

Tony wanted to look back at Peter's face, but he stopped at his arms which were covered in goosebumps.

“You are cold,” Tony stated.

_Of course Peter is cold, you just gave him a Coke from a freezer._

He stripped off his leather jacket, enveloping Peter's tiny body with it. He didn't ask the boy beforehand, but it looked like Peter was glad he can cover himself with it.

“Thanks.”

Peter looked good in the jacket and Tony said that out loud earning a blush. He had this primal urge to let the boy keep it, just so everybody knew that he was the one that gave it to him. It didn't matter that it was probably more expensive than the boy's whole wardrobe.

Tony realized he was staring. He took a sip from his glass.

Peter looked more awake now. Tony asked him for another dance. Peter agreed.

“Keep the jacket on,” Tony commanded. He was satisfied when the boy really did, making the most of it. He looked much older now. Tony slipped him another banknote.

“Thanks for the dance, Sweetheart. I should probably skedaddle,” Tony said after the song ended.

“I'll be here next week as well, if you want another, Mr. Stark.”

“You know what, scratch that, when does your shift end? I can pick you up after.”

Tony noticed, how Peter stiffened. Big brown eyes looking into his soul, lost. The boy was quiet, probably thinking about what to say. He covered his chest with his hands. The jacket dangled from his shoulders.

Music sounded like static to Tony's ears.

“I-I... its not like that,” Peter stuttered.

“Not like that, huh,” Tony tried to not sound too disappointed. He didn't want to feel the way he did, but there was something different about Peter. He wanted to take him home and own him but at the same time he wanted to pull him on his lap and cuddle him.

“I am sorry... I-” Peter moved two steps away.

“No, I am sorry for assuming.”

Peter nodded. Still visibly uncomfortable with the situation he was now in. Tony hated himself for it.

“I-its fine. Ee, I'll see you next week?”

“I'll be here,” Tony confirmed.

“Alright. Well, have a good night, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, he didn't wait for the answer before he almost ran to the back of the building. Tony noticed how Skipped followed Peter right after. Tony watched his back, then he left the club. He will have to keep an eye on that boy.

When Tony masturbated, after he got home, he was thinking of Peter.

He had a great sleep that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visits the club only to see Peter.

Tony spent every Thursday night at the club now. He learnt after a month, that Peter would come at 10 and leave at 2 am the latest. Tony's new favourite place was in the armchair. He tried to play the gentleman card. Smiling at the boy, waving or nodding his head, when he saw him for the first time that day. Once he ordered him a shot of whiskey, but the boy turned it down. The waitress said that he doesn't drink. Tony liked when someone was hard to get. Next week, he ordered a diet Coke, Peter accepted it and Tony never felt this satisfied with himself.

Peter tried to return the jacket once, but Tony refused to take it back. It looked better on the boy anyway.

This night, Peter's hair was wavy and messy and Tony imagined, how they would feel like between his fingertips. He found himself daydreaming, looking at the rhythm of Peter's hips and the way shadows were contouring his abs. Suddenly there was no work, no technical drawings, and no anxiety.

When the song ended, Peter wanted to leave, but Tony stopped him. He found himself weak.

“Wait!” he said. Not too loud, but loud enough for Peter to hear him. This was the first time he said something to the boy after the fiasco a month ago, if he didn't count Peter trying to return the jacket.

Peter looked around, lips parted. He smiled. It was almost like he forgot how uncomfortable he was the last time.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. Thanks for the Coke the other day.”

Tony nodded, he had something else on his mind right now.

“You are welcome. How about a private dance? Just dance, nothing else,” he assured the boy immediately. He could see the way Peter's heart was hammering inside his chest. Tony also took out a couple of hundreds from his wallet, to show, that he was being serious.

“Just a dance?” Peter asked, eyeing the money. He had his arms folded on his belly.

Tony nodded. The anticipation was killing him. He could have literally anyone he wanted in this room but he wanted the boy instead.

“Yeah, okay, yeah I can do a private dance.”

“Great! I'll take you to the champagne room?” Tony had one champagne room always reserved for himself. It was easier than waiting for someone else to finish, if all other rooms were full.

“Okay, I'll just go talk to Skip for a second and I'll join you then.”

“It's the last one down the hall,” Tony said.

He knew that Peter had to report everything to Skip, in case anything happened. Bruce told him, that Skip is watching over Peter.

Tony took a glass of scotch with him, he walked through a crowd of dancing people and entered the room alone.

The room looked similar to a hotel room. It had one window always covered with thick red curtain. A massive wooden bed, two chairs, table, closet and a coat hook. Tony always had a feeling of luxury, when he was inside. He never noticed, that the closet had a mirror on its doors, or that the rug was red. He walked around. Wondering, what the fuck was he thinking.

Peter knocked and Tony let him in.

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted. He had a shy smile on his face and a backpack in his hands. He was still only in his boxer briefs and Tony realized after he had taken a look at his watch, that it was nearly 2 in the morning.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” Tony smiled. Peter blushed. “Hey, do you wanna postpone it to another week? I know its late.”

“No, its okay,” Peter bit his lip, he made his way to the table and he pulled out his phone. “I have some music in here, you can choose what you like.” Peter gestured.

Tony took the phone. It was an old Sony model and it already had its screen cracked. He prepared some random song, most of them he didn't know anyway. He made himself comfortable in the chair and waited.

“Feel free to press start anytime you like.”

Tony smiled at the kid, trying to encourage him. It didn't work. He pressed play and lost himself in a way Peter's body was moving. The boy looked so confident, when he didn't talk, Tony wasn't even sure, if he was the same person as the one he was just talking to. He was definitely taking himself back out there, but when he was only with Tony the boy could dance so much better Tony didn't think he had that in him. He was pleasantly surprised.

He almost choked on his drink, when Peter took a step closer, moving his crotch right in front of Tony's face. Then he turned around, shaking his ass, walking around the chair and finally he sat on Tony lap, Peter closed his eyes. Tony didn't expect this, but was willing to have, whatever was Peter willing to give. The boy was so light, Tony was sure he was holding most of his weight with his tights. Tony placed the scotch next to him and suddenly, he didn't know, what to do with his hands. Peter's eyes opened.

“You can put them on my hips, just on the hips,” Peters voice was soft, almost like he was scared to speak up.

Peter's skin was warm, he grabbed him gently, not wanting to scare the boy away. He helped him move from side to side, Peter laced his fingers together behind Tony's neck.

Tony was never this close to something that beautiful.

_Next time, I'm picking the longest song on that God damn playlist._ Tony thought to himself, getting hard. He licked his lips, trying to take in as much sight as he could.

He never moved his hands, no matter how tempting Peter's moves got. He couldn't feel Peter's weight, as he danced a few inches away from his erection. Tony looked down and he realized with satisfaction, that he was not the only one with rock hard penis. Peter got up, dancing around the chair and then he went back to Tony's lap, only this time his back was facing Tony's chest. Tony was holding Peter again.

The song ended and a new one started playing, but it took them a few more seconds to move. Tony took away his hands and Peter was up immediately. He turned around.

“Fuck kid, you are a great dancer,” Tony said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Mr Stark,“ he said, looking everywhere else but at Tony.

Tony smiled.

“You are welcome, Sweetheart.” His own pulse was elevated. He gave Peter the money, took the glass of scotch and stepped away from him.

“Would you mind doing it again? Next week for example,” Tony asked.

Peter was thinking for a second, before he nodded. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

“When you leave, just shut the door, they'll lock automatically,” he said.

“Okay. Good night Mr. Stark.”

“Goodnight, Pete.”

Tony was thinking whether Peter will jerk himself off right there or not. Unfortunately, Tony won't be there to find out. Tony's definitely touching himself tonight.

Next week had a similar vibe. Tony was still allowed to hold Peter's hips and he was surprised and happy when Peter stayed for two dances. Tony had a feeling that he wanted to say something, but was too afraid. He let it go.

Peter was quiet the next week as well and Tony decided that he had enough of his tiptoeing.

“Hey, is something bothering you?” he asked.

“Oh, I am sorry Mr. Stark if I ruined the mood for you.”

Tony leaned back in the chair and said: “that's not what I asked, kid.”

Peter looked down, he was almost naked and so shy, that Tony felt bad about saying anything.

“I would like to try a real lap dance, but I am not sure, if I can manage it and I don't want you to laugh!” Peter said so fast that Tony was not sure he got everything that was said.

“A real lap dance?”

“Yeah, you know, not just the hip thing. But everything,” Peter's face was red. It was everything.

“Oh, go ahead.”

Tony was in for a treat and he didn't have any idea. When the music started playing, Peter's expression changed from a confused kid to a confident young man. He was walking around the chair, grabbing Tony's hair, moving his ass in a way Tony had never seen him do before. He kneeled in front of him and at one point he almost buried his face in Tony's crotch. Tony was hard before he knew. The boy was riding his thigh one second, the other he was walking away on all fours. Peter ended up with his hand resting on Tony's chest, while he rocked his hips to the rhythm.

The music stopped and so did Peter's moves.

“S-so?” Peter looked at Tony eyes.

Tony exhaled slowly.

“I mean, I would have another one right now.”

Peter got up. The warm of his body leaving echo on Tony's lap.

“Really? Wasn't it to much? I was watching some youtube videos and this dance came up and...”

Tony realized that he never heard Peter talk this much. He was in a bliss. He smiled at the boy, as he was explaining how he was trying to learn all the steps and that he wasn't sure what to do with his clothes, as he didn't want to wear women's lingerie.

“You should watch youtube videos more often,” Tony said finally.

Peter was back with his face all red, shyly putting his weight from one leg to another.

Tony pulled out some money and gave it to Peter. It was two times more than the next time.  
“Oh no, I can't Mr stark, this is too much.”

“Just take it, you did a great job.”

Peter looked like he was weighting all pros and cons. He eventually took the money, carefully putting them inside his backpack.

“Okay, thank you, I should get going.”  
“I better skedaddle as well.”

They said their goodbyes and parted their ways.

It was a good night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony chooses the winner of the Stark Internship.

Tony didn't want to do anything else than spend a day in his lab. Unfortunately Pepper was pushing him to look at the chosen applicants for the Stark Industries scholarships.

“Just choose someone, Tony. Or ask Jarvis to choose someone, I don't care, just get it done.” He tried to reason with her, talking over her loudly. It did not help.

Tony spend the next two hours putting the applications in the trash, until he had last 10 in his hand. He started to worry, that there will be nothing worth the struggle. He put another one in the trash. He looked at a paper he was now holding in his hands. It was a chemical formula for some webfluid. Clearly in progress and unfinished. All the other projects were complete, in a wait for an upgrade, that could be funded by his money. Not this one. The original idea was great. Tony could think of some usages for the webfluid. It could work like a super-superglue and replace bolts and nuts. He looked on the other projects to make sure there was nothing better. Someone tried to apply a technical drawing of a missile. Tony stopped making weapons after Obadiah happened it triggered him. He was now making robots and machines for hospitals.

Tony took a look again on the chemical formula. There was no name of the creator, as HR wanted to make the contest as discreet as possible. A class of the winner of the scholarship will be able to tour the Stark Tower Complex and ask Tony a few questions. It should happen next week. That's why Pepper was in such a hurry.

“Jarvis, phone Pepper and tell her about the winner.”

“Will do, sir.”

Tony let his mind wonder around, when he was making a new technical drawing for a robot that should be able to help focus on and defeat cancer cells. He was working with Stephen, a guy with ego so big Tony himself felt like nothing compared to him. Tony wanted to punch Stephen numerous time. Stephen was a great doctor with immense talent and that was something Tony could respect but at times it looked like it was the only positive thing about him.

Tony was thinking about Peter again. He suppressed the need to ask Jarvis to find something and everything on the boy. Tony would not be opposed of “accidentally” meeting Peter while being outside of the club. He wanted to know more about the boy.

The primal urge to fuck him was not as big as finding out all the little secrets Peter must be holding. The boy was working at a night club one night a week, but hated being touch. He would not sleep with anyone for money and he even turned down Tony himself. If Tony didn't see Peter's erection, when the boy was dancing, he would think Peter was straight.

It was Thursday and Tony was already plotting on how to make Peter talk more. How to get to know him without sounding like an utter creep. Unfortunately he forgot about time, while making the robot and he got to the club later than usual. It was almost 1 a.m. and raining and Tony was scared, that Peter will not be there anymore. He found him in a booth drinking Coke. Peter was fully clothed and his backpack laid next to him. He sat there alone, reading something on his phone and Tony noticed, how it had its screen cracked even more than the last time.

“Oh hey kid,” he greeted him. Tony felt a strange flutter on his heart, when he saw, how the boy's eyes grew big. Peter had the biggest smile on his face and Tony didn't understand how come there were no boys or girls trying to seduce him right at this moment.

“Hey Mr. Stark! I was thinking if you would come today or not.”

“Were you now, sweetheart?” he smirked. Peter's face suddenly change its colour to a tinge of pink, red patterns spreading across his neck. Tony smiled to himself. So he still had that with him.

“Can I join?” he asked. He sat down after Peter nodded.

“So...” Peter said, obliviously not knowing what to say next, he put the phone to his pocket.

“So? How are you, any new youtube dances you want to show me?” Tony waved at a waitress and ordered a scotch, he gave her a huge tip. She thanked him with her face so close to his that Tony felt slightly uncomfortable doing that in front of the boy.

“Actually, I made my own dance, I can show you if you want. Its not finished tho.”

“How about you show me next week?”

“Sure, maybe I'll finish it by then.”

Tony wanted to say something about Peter practising in front of him, but decided otherwise.

“There is this charity event next Saturday and if you need money, I can pay you for joining me and for laughing at my jokes.”

_Please say yes._

Peter's face shot up, like he was interested, but couldn't.

“I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I don't think that is a good idea.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, no one from my family knows... so it would be weird if I suddenly popped up next to _the_ Tony Stark.”

Tony could understand that. He was glad that the boy was starting to thaw out towards him.

“That makes sense. Maybe next time then,” Tony cleared his throat. “Are you done for today?”

“Yeah, I am waiting for the rain to stop.” Tony noticed that Peter looked a little tired. He wondered what he was doing apart from the dancing.

“Let me take you then.” Tony offered. He drove here with his car, as he was running late. Normally he would just walk.

“I don't think you should drive Mr. Stark, you were drinking. Besides you just got here. I don't mean any trouble.”

“I wish you did,” Tony said. Peter looked away, but he smiled. “And he car can drive itself, or I can just phone Happy to take us.”

“Your car can drive itself?” Peter asked. His eyes were big and his voice cracked. Tony loved how Peter's behaviour changed upon mentioning a car.

“Of course.” Tony very rarely used that feature, but he couldn't stop impressing the boy.

“That's so cool.”

“So? Are you coming? It's raining anyway.”

Peter stayed quiet for a while. Then he shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, why not.”

Tony got up, finishing up his drink, he put his hand on Peter's small back and guided him out of the building. The boy was not speaking and Tony was glad that he didn't pulled away from the touch. Soon after that an orange Audi R8 was pulling next to them with the famous Stark licence plate. Peter had excitement written all over him. He walked around the car checking it out.

“Wow! Mr. Stark, I've always wanted to see this car? That's so awesome.”

“You can drive it if you want.”

_What did I just say?_

“Wait really? Are you serious?” Peter waited until Tony said yes again. Tony was in too deep now.

“This is the best thing that ever happened to me like in my whole life!” Peter's hands were gesturing in the air, his voice high-pitched. If Tony didn't know any better, he would think, that Peter will start jumping in the air. The doors opened automatically and Tony pointed at them.

“Get in kid, let's whoop it up.”

He closed the door behind Peter before he sat inside himself.

He put on his sunglasses and watched Peter put on the seatbelt. Peter was touching the interior looking at every part of the car he could. He adjusted the rearview mirrors and his seat and then he stopped moving.

“Eee, Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, kid?”

“I don't – I don't know how to drive a stick shift.”

Tony smiled, he had installed the stick shift for his own pleasure of driving a car years ago. It was much more fun, when he had bigger control over the vehicle. He proceed and explained Peter the basics. The boy was nodding, making these agreement sounds.

“Just listen to the engine. It will tell you everything you need to know.” he said finally.

“Okay.”

“Bring it on!”

They sped up. Peter had a tip of his tongue between his lips and a focused expression on his face.

”Now, you hear it?” Tony asked. The engine was being louder than usual.

“Em-hm.”

“We are reaching 3000 revolutions per minute, its time to move into 2nd gear.”

“Okay?”

“Put your leg from the gas pedal and press on the clutch pedal, just like when we started.”

He put his hand on Peter's. Guiding the shift down.

“You are doing great.”

He watched, as Peter straighten up his back in the seat, like he liked being praised. Tony didn't put his hand away. He liked how it completely covered the boy's hand.

“Can I take the longer ride home? Please, Mr Stark?”

“Sure Baby Driver.”

Peter took a hand of it pretty quickly.

“Mr. Stark, can you put on some music?”

Song by Black Sabbath was filling the car. The city was alive even though it was long after midnight. The rain had already stopped. Tony closed his eyes, enjoying himself. He found Peter's smell soothing and his skin was soft. Peter put his index finger over Tony's.

“I don't know that song, what is that?” Peter asked. He was making a turn.

“I feel deeply offended,” Tony answered, he raised his eyebrows to mess with the boy, even though Peter's eyes never left the road. Tony didn't feel bad when he was watching Peter intensely.

“I am sorry Mr. Stark, I don't know any music from before Christ.”

“Ouch.”

Peter had the most mischievous expression on his face.

“It's okay tho, I still like you,” Peter added, giggling.

Tony shook his head as something in his heart fell into place.

“You are a little shit,” Tony said smiling. “I like you too, kid.”

They rode the rest of the road listening to music and talking about an event Tony had attended a week ago. Peter confessed, that he saw some photos and a video.

“I like what you are doing with the company now. It's good to help people.”

Tony didn't know he needed to hear that. He was also surprised that the boy knew so much about technology. They talked a little about programming and Peter told him that he had built his computer from parts he found in a dumpster. Tony didn't believe that at first, but then Peter explained the whole process and Tony felt amazed.

“Why are you working in a night club if you have all this knowledge?” Tony felt the sudden change in the atmosphere almost physically.

“It pays well. And I got to drive this car!”

Tony wanted to know how one night a week can be enough, but he didn't push on the subject.

Soon they were in Queens turning into a street full of tenement houses. It didn't look like much and Peter started to look around, tapping on a steering wheel.

“I think this is enough,” Peter said. “No one can see me.”

They pulled up.

“Can I take a picture of the inside of the car?”

“Sure.”

Peter was snapping pictures of everything from his seat.

“Thank you Mr Stark, that was so much fun. I can't wait to tell Ned all about it! He's never driven a stick shift before!”

“Who is Ned, your friend?”

“He's more like a brother to me,” Peter explained and gave the keys back to Tony, he was still eyeing them like if they were the biggest treasure under the sun. Peter traced his fingers along the leather steering wheel.

“We can pick him up next time, if you want,” Tony said and meant it. He had no idea bringing happiness to Peter would make him feel this good.

“Really? That would be like – I don't even know what to say. He knows about the thing I am doing and I already told him about you...”

Knowing that Peter talked about him was good enough for Tony to survive a week without seeing the boy.

“What did you say about me?” Tony looked at Peter.

“Just that you sometimes come to the club,” Peter said. “But don't worry! He will not say it to anyone I made him promise!”

“I am not worried, _darling_. I own the place anyway.”

“Right... anyway, this was fun, thank you again, Mr. Stark.”

“Jeez kid, If I knew you would like it this much I would take you to my private jet.”

Peter reached out from his seat and hugged Tony. Hard and too short. Then he laughed and stepped out of the car. Tony got off the car as well, still processing what just happened.

“Of course you have a private jet.”

Tony watched as Peter exhaled, trying to form words.

“Have a good night Mr. Stark,” Peter said eventually. “And don't drive!”

“Have a good night yourself Pete.”

He waited until Peter was out of his sight and then he got in the car and let himself be driven off. Tony couldn't believe he listen to the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Peter in the city.

Tony found himself sitting in a armchair with Skip dancing for him. Tony ignored him most of the time. He didn't see Pete anywhere and he suppressed the need to ask Bruce, if he knew whether will Peter come or not. Peter never missed a day. Tony pushed Skip away and moved to the bar, where no one will bother him. Tony lasted two hours before giving in.

“He left early today. He felt sick.”

Tony nodded and left the club. With Skip's frown following him.

He met Peter two days later outside a coffee shop. Tony needed to get himself some fuel, Pepper was off and there was no one else to make him an espresso. He wasn't sleeping these days again.

He almost didn't recognize the boy. Peter was covered in a grey, oversized hoodie. He looked younger and lost in thoughts. He was alone and Tony took advantage of that opportunity.

“Pete?” Tony said.

Peter looked at him with surprise in his eyes, realization hitting him, his eyebrows went up. He had a black eye and Tony suddenly saw red. He didn't let Peter speak.

“Who did this to you?” It took everything in him not to reach out and look at the bruise properly.

“Nobody,” Peter looked away.

“Pete, look at me.” Nothing. “Please.”

Peter raised his eyes, they were watery and it was obvious that the boy was trying not to cry. It made Tony's heart ache.

“I-I have to go home, Mr. Stark.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No! I-I am fine. Really. It was just a stupid argument.”

“Let me at least buy you a coffee, I can take you home after, if you want,” he offered. Peter looked at the coffee shop, carefully calculating, then he nodded.

“Okay.”

Tony opened the door for him. The shop was small and crowded. He wasn't surprised at all, when Peter ordered a hot chocolate. Tony stuck to his love to an espresso. They took the drinks to go, as there was no empty place to sit down.

“We can take it to my car.”

“Okay, yeah.”

They weren't even two meters away from the shop, when someone shouted. There were two men drinking and smoking on a pavement. The smell of weed hit Tony's nose. Tony carefully looked at Peter, who didn't respond. One of the guys, with light hair and a tank top, came to them. Tony could smell alcohol on his breath, he felt like vomiting. He put his hand on Peter's hip, tugging him closer, they tried to go around the men.

“This gaffer gives you the bacon, ey? You like getting fucked in the ass? I see you like it rough.”

Tony will let this comment slide, he was called worse than that. He could see a shape of Happy coming closer to them.

“How much for one blow job?” the guy asked and Tony stopped, he dropped the cup of coffee on the ground. And suddenly he was standing in front of Peter, guarding him with his body. He punched the guy right in the face with so much force, a fresh wound opened on his knuckles. The pain didn't stop him. He spit on the ground, right next to the guy, who was now laying on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth and nose, looking surprised. Tony could see how Happy tackled down the other guy. Tony put down his sunglasses. He wasn't the youngest, but no one will humiliate Peter in front of him.

“Its Tony Stark dude!” someone shouted. Tony realized there were now people around them, someone pulled out a phone and Peter moved away from them.

“Oh fuck!” said the guy that was under Happy's grasp.

“Fuck, I am sorry, it will never happen again, sir,” this time it was the laying guy.

Tony felt satisfied, as he watched him spit out blood. He looked at Peter, who was standing a few steps away, looking scared .

“That's enough Happy,” Tony said, patting his hand on Happy's back.

“These gentleman will now leave, that's right isn't it?”

They were nodding furiously.

“I don't want you anywhere near Pete, is that clear?”

“Yes sir.”

And they were gone.

“Are you alright, sir? I came as soon as I could.”

“I am fine, thanks Happy.”

Tony looked around and he noticed how Pete was shaking, arms around his body, eyes wide. He waited for the group of people to go their way, before cradling the boy closer.

“You'll alright,” he said to him. “I'll take you home. Come on.”

Peter's usual happy self was gone. He was almost invisible, hiding behind the thick layer of clothes.

“How do you feel?”

“I just want to go home, Mr. Stark.”

Tony opened car door for Peter, who got in. He was unusually quiet and Tony hoped the boy was not scared of him. It turned out, Peter was not.

“You didn't have to do that,” Peter said. They were only five minutes on the road. Tony was sitting next to Peter on a back seat.

“He had it coming,” Tony answered.

“Are you hurt?”

Tony watched as Peter gently took his abraded hand into his. Only now, the hand was hurting like hell. Tony didn't remember the last time he punched someone, boy did it feel good.

“I am great, kid. You should have seen the other guy,” he smirked. Peter didn't laugh, but corners of his lips lifted up.

“Nobody's ever fought for me before.”

Tony didn't know what to say to that, so he asked Peter about the black eye again.

“I can still beat someone's ass you know.” he added.

Peter smiled, he looked around the car, like he was expecting someone to overhear them. The only person that could would be Happy, but he closed the dark window between the front and back seats.

“I don't want to talk about it, I am sorry Mr. Stark. It was nothing.”

It pained Tony to not know what had happened. He wasn't sure, if he should push on the subject, or let it go and believe that Peter will tell him someday.

“If anyone bothers you again, you tell me, okay?”

Peter nodded.

Tony's phone started ringing and so he pulled it out of his pocket, it was Pepper and he didn't feel like talking to her, so he transferred the call into his voicemail. He watched how Peter stiffened.

“This is the new model?” Peter was looking at the phone in Tony's hand like it was the most precious thing he had ever seen. His mood suddenly ten times better. Tony confirmed Peter's thoughts.

“That's awesome! Can I take a look? I swear I will not browse through your photos or videos or anything.”

Tony laughed and handed Peter his phone, it was unlocked.

“Its not like you can't find the videos online,” he smirked. Peter's cheeks wear suddenly pink.

“I wouldn't know.”

_Liar._

Tony grinned and then they spent the next 15 minutes going through all the new phone features. Tony forgot how it felt, when someone was enjoying his work this much. He forgot why he was doing this in the first place. He was so focused on forgetting Obadiah's betrayal that he forgot the main reason behind his change of heart.

Peter opened the camera and took a picture of them both. He moved his head so the black eye was not visible.

“I heard you have this insane AI, is it true?”

“I wouldn't say he is insane. I can introduce you, if you want to visit the tower.”

Tony could just ask Jarvis to speak now, but he wanted to have a reason for Peter to visit. Peter froze for a second.

“Yeah..., there was this thing I wanted to tell you about,” he said.

“Hm?”

The phone started playing again and Tony took his eyes from Peter's for just a second, to silence the melody.

“Sorry kid, what were you saying?”

“Never mind, its not important.”

Tony was examining the boy's face. He decided he will not try to make him talk.

They were in front of Peter's house already. Peter got out the car.

“Wait!” Tony commanded, he got out as well, turned around and fished out a box from the trunk. “Take it.”

Peter looked at the box, his eyes went wild, his lip trembling. Tony could literally feel Peter's thinking process.

“New phone? Mr. Stark these are not even out yet. Are- are you sure?”

“Yes kid, I am sure. Just take it. Its not like I don't have a full warehouse of them. Or this trunk for that matter.”

“But how will I explain where I got it?”

“Just say you won it in some giveaway or something. Doesn't matter.”

Peter looked satisfied with that idea.

“I don't even know what to say. Thank you so much.”

“Just enjoy it.”

Peter took the new stark phone in his hands and stared at it with amazement. He carefully tucked the box inside his backpack. And then double checked, if nothing can destroy it.

And there it was again. The hug.

Tony wished it lasted just a little bit longer. They said their goodbyes.

Tony was riding shotgun. He checked the photo Peter took and set it as his wallpaper. Was that too much? He wondered. He loved seeing Peter smile like that.

“Good day, sir?” Happy asked.

Tony was not sure if he would call it a good day. The thought of Peter getting beat up by some random guy was so upsetting he was thinking about asking Jarvis to try and find some video footage.

“It was okay.”

“So who is that boy?”

“Peter, I met him in the club.”

“You like him?”

“He's great.”

Happy looked satisfied, he kept driving without asking more questions.

The phone started ringing again and Tony groaned.

“Hello?”

“Finally!” It was Pepper.

Tony put her on speaker, so Happy could greet his wife.

“How are you doing?” Tony loved making Pepper go bat shit crazy, especially by ignoring her, when something was important. Like now.

“Stop with that attitude! I've been trying to call you all day.”

Tony saw, how Happy smiled next to him, knowing all too well, how this always made Pepper angry.

“What is it you need, darling?” Tony asked.

“You have to come tomorrow morning to the tower. No sleeping in, no excuses.”  
“I never do that.” Pepper was not paying attention to anything he was saying.

“The kid's class, who won the internship will arrive tomorrow. His name is Peter Parker. He is a good kid, great GPA, he is shy you will act nice, understood?”

Tony smiled, when she mentioned the name. _Peter_.

“The kids are from Midtown School of Science and Technology, its a good school, it will look good for the media.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

Tomorrow will be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony almost has a heart attack upon seeing the winner of the Stark Internship.

Jarvis wished him a good morning as soon as Tony woke up. He managed to get in a few hours of sleep before he had to go and meet the kids in the tower. Tony made someone bring him a coffee and that was everything he needed to feel energized.

He found the group of teenagers in the hallway along with Pepper that was welcoming their teacher. Tony almost failed to hide the surprise when he noticed Peter walking among the teenagers. It can't be him, Peter must be at least 21 years old, that was the club policy. What was he doing here? Was he a teacher? Was he an assistant? He looked too young to be either. Their eyes met and Peter immediately looked away obviously very ashamed.

Tony finished his espresso.

He said hi to the kids, he showed them around the corridor. He talked about his life and what he did and what he is working on at the moment. He was watching Peter every few minutes. But the boy never returned his gaze. Then Tony spoke a little bit about the project that won the internship and how he is already thinking about upgrades and usages. Peter didn't react.

Pepper was standing next to him, in case Tony said something inappropriate. She was smiling with her fake smile Tony knew too well. She was a great CEO. He told her to tour the kids around the building, while he talked to the winner.

“Peter Parker, come here please.”

Tony was expecting some other kid to come closer, but no. It was Peter, _his_ Peter walking slowly with his head down. He had make up on, that covered his black eye. It must have been Peppers idea.

Tony shook his hand and welcomed him. He was trying to not think about all the nights they had spent in a champagne room while Peter danced for him. He wast trying to not think about the fact, that Peter was holding Tony's leather jacket, that Tony never wanted back.

They left to sit in Tony's office, Peter was dragging himself few steps behind. Tony gestured Peter to enter the room and make himself comfortable on a sofa.

“So-” Tony started. “You are still in high school, hm?” He wasn't looking at the boy. Didn't think he had that in him at the moment.

“I- yes.”

“Yes...” Tony repeated.

_Is this my life?_

“How old are you?” Tony asked.

“17”

“17? How are you working in a night club?” Tony felt disgusted by himself, he wanted to take advantage of that kid when he first met him. He was grateful the boy never let anything happen. Tony shoot a glance at him. Peter was examining the ground beneath him.

“We need the money, Mr. Stark!” Peter's cocked his head. “Me and my aunt. We are on our own...”  
“Does she know what kind of a job you are doing?” Tony wanted to shout, but didn't.

“Of course she doesn't! She would kill me!”

“You are a 17 year old stripper for fuck sake, any parent would feel like a disappointment!”

“I am old enough!”

“Don't!” Tony lifted his finger. “You should worry about school not about whatever you can make money.”

“You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! With all respect, Mr Stark.”

“No Peter I do not. You have the internship it's a full ride.” Tony gestured with his hands. Peter put his arms around his chest.

“Give me your phone,” Tony said. Peter pull it out of his pocket, unsure. Tony took it, he sat down next to Peter on the sofa.

Tony entered his own phone number in and then gave it back to Peter. He wondered why he didn't do it sooner. Peter was watching him, not saying anything.

“If you need anything, just give me a call alright?”

“You don't want it back?”

“It's yours Peter. I am not going to take back something I gave you.”

Tony reached out and grabbed Peter's hand into his own, then he pulled Peter into his lap. Something he never did. The boy was a dead weight. He let himself be moved and manipulated. Tony was glad the boy was not fighting his touch.

“Your project won the internship even if you don't like that, I didn't know it was you, when I chose your application.”

“I tried so hard for it to failed, I put in the worst version of webfluid I had. I didn't want this to happen Mr Stark.” Peter was fidgeting. He grabbed Tony's shoulders from behind and Tony rested his hand on Peter's back.

“Your project has a big potential. You will make money out of it in no time.”

“Thanks, ehm, this is so awkward. Yeah so. I am so sorry Mr Stark. I- I was so glad you never asked me about my age and-”

“You can stop playing an adult now, Peter.” He squeezed the smaller body against his own. Peter closed his eyes. Tony was breathing in the smell of coconut, it was slowly washing the rage he felt away.

“What now?” Peter asked, he stood up. Tony did too.

“Well I would like for you to work on your webfluid at least once a week. You can do it on Thursday's instead of going to the club.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

Tony's chest felt lighter.

He got used to having Peter around, he would have hate it to end.

“Well I think its time for you to join your class,” Tony coughed.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, kid?”

“Will you stop hanging out with me? Now that you know...”

Tony raised his eyebrows. He was too weak to stop seeing the kid.

“I'll have you, if you have me,” he said simply.

“I'll always have you.”

“Than its sorted.”

Peter smiled at him before he disappeared behind doors. Tony was thinking about the news for a few minutes, before he joined the kids in a lab. It was time for them to ask some inappropriate questions, kids always did.

Peter was smiling at him the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony flies with Peter to Malibu.

Thursdays were his favourite. He and Peter were trying new ideas for the webfluid and after that, they mostly ended up on a couch watching a movie. Tony would usually order something in to eat. Then Peter would go home. Tony missed him deeply every time. They relationship grew better now that Tony knew, that Peter was still a student.

Tony was often touching the boy. His hands, smaller back, shoulders. Peter didn't look like he mind, but he never touched Tony back.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked at Peter to let him know he is listening. He was trying to upgrade an engine of his car, he was not ashamed of talking to machines in front of Peter. He often left a smile on Peter's lips when he said something really ridiculous.

“May has a night shift and Ned went camping with his parents, as we have Friday off. So I was thinking I could, you know, crash here for tonight.”

Tony immediately agreed, he was trying to lure Peter in for months now without being too obvious. “I would like to go to my house in Malibu tonight, as I have some business there tomorrow. Would you mind going? I will go back to New York on Sunday, you can be with me the whole weekend if you want.”

Tony wiped away some sweat from his forehead leaving a black trail of oil behind, he pulled on his tank top, so he could clean his forehead once again. He couldn't help but notice how Peter eyed his now exposed stomach.

“That would be so cool! But Malibu? How do we get to Malibu?”

“Remember how I talked about my private jet?”

“Are you serious?”

Peter was the most excited kid Tony's ever seen. He explored every inch of the plane. Pointing everywhere, even taking out several bottles of alcohol Tony had stashed in a cabinet. Peter commented on them and Tony made sure Peter will not drink any of that. He told him to go and grab himself some soda. Peter was laughing.

“It's not like I even know how to drink.”

“You have this expensive painting on a plane? Why?”

“You have a solarium here? That's crazy!”

“Wow. Your life is so much different than mine. Yeah, I feel like I am dreaming now.” Peter was slurping on a Coke. He was looking around in case he missed something. Tony laughed. He watched as Peter sat next to him. His face had a slight pink tinge and he looked like he wanted to do something, but decided otherwise.

“I've never flown in a plane before. Thank you for taking me, Mr. Stark.” Peter was examining the can in his hands as if it was the most interesting object right now.

“You are welcome.”

Peters eyes shot up, big smile appearing on his face, as he said loudly: “Can we watch some movie on this humongous screen? Pretty please?”

“Sure, make your pick,” Tony pointed at a stand with his DVDs. If Peter doesn't like anything there, he can pick something from Tony's private online library. Peter wasn't searching for long, maybe two minutes, before he shouted: “Alien! That will be sick.”

Tony watched Peter's back, as he put the DVD in a DVD player.

“I'll ring the flight attendant to make us some popcorn.”

“Awesome. You are like my private jin, except that you are already granted me more than 3 wishes.”

Tony laughed at how adorable Peter looked. How uncertain and nervous he was stroking his hands.

They made themselves comfortable on a sofa with a bowl of popcorn on a table in front of them. Tony put his thigh close to Peter's and a few minutes in he laid his hand around the boys shoulders.

Peter looked like he didn't mind. He even pressed himself closer to the touch. Tony was shooting glances at Peter every so often to make sure, he is not overstepping any boundaries.

Thirty minutes in, Peter was so concentrating on the movie, that Tony felt like messing with him. He waited until an exciting scene was on and then he pulled the backrests of the sofa down with one fast click. Peter screamed, as he felt down on now a bed.

“That was mean!” Peter laughed with Tony, he shot up on his knees putting his whole weight on Tony, trying to topple him down.

Tony let him succeed. It meant, that he can have his hands on Peter's hips now.

 _I would be okay dying like this_.

Peter weighed nothing. His face relaxed, hands resting on Tony's chest, big doe eyes looking at Tony's lips. The movie was playing in the background and no one cared.

It's now or never Tony thought.

It was now.

Peter closed the space between them. His lips were soft and he smelled of popcorn. Peter pulled away almost immediately and Tony could see, how the boy's eyes got even bigger, awaiting approval, Tony smiled at him. They kissed again. He caressed Peter's chin, he tasted the lips with his tongue. If Peter responds, he will take the chance and lick on Peter's tongue, if not, he will be happy to just take anything Peter was willing to give him.

Peter responded with his own tongue and with a soft moan escaping his throat. Tony grabbed the boy's smaller back to cradle him closer, he put his fingers in Peter's hair, playing with the curls. He tugged on Peter's lower lip, before turning them around and kissing Peter's neck so hard the boy will have love bites all over. He could feel the fast pulse under his tongue. Peter was trembling, he was holding Tony's face, guiding him back to his mouth. They kissed for a few minutes and Tony could positively feel Peter's erection pressing against him.

Tony moved away to look at Peter. His lips red and swollen, his hair a mess, neck pink and shining from saliva. Peter pecked Tony's lips one last time, before sitting up as well.

“Wow, that's... Can you hold me Mr. Stark?” he asked.

Tony nodded, he didn't trust his voice right now, he could still feel Peter's lips on his own, he could still taste the saliva, he could still smell Peter's skin. Peter laid down next to him. Tony tugged him closer and let himself breath in the smell of a coconut shampoo. Peter's heart was beating fast under Tony's left arm.

He wasn't concentrating on the movie at all. Peter started to relax after few minutes and grabbed Tony's hand real tight.

“It was Skip,” Peter said so quietly that Tony almost didn't hear him.

“Hm?” he asked as he was not sure what Peter was talking about, but deep down, he knew.

“H-he was upset that you chose me over him, he wanted to know what is so special about me and...” Peter stopped talking and Tony didn't move a muscle. He was processing everything Peter just said to him.

“He gave you the black eye?”

“Yeah.”

Tony was so glad they were 30 thousand feet above the ground now. He wanted to punch that fucker so hard, rip him into pieces and then do it all over again. Something was burning inside his stomach.

“Did he touch you?”

The atmosphere got dark and Tony wished he hadn't ask.

“I stopped him.”

Tony's world trembled. He hold the boy closer. Now he will not be able to unsee it. He was imagining Peter being alone and scared while Skip tried to take advantage of him. Anger and a need to protect were fighting a battle inside Tony's body. He looked at Peter's tensed shoulders and thought about who touched them before him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked. Not sure he wanted to hear more.

“No, thank you Mr. Stark. Nothing happened really. I stopped him. It just stuck with me you know. I am okay now tho. I am over it.”

Tony wasn't sure what to say to that. He was thinking about how the bitch will pay for what he did to Peter, already coming up with ideas. He will definitely fire him.

“Just promise me, you do nothing to Skip,” Peter sounded so desperate. He turned around and Tony saw how a single tear streamed down his face. “Please, Mr. Stark. It doesn't effect me anymore.”

“Okay, I promise,” he lied. He was sure Peter was lying about being over it as well.0

“I just don't want to think about anything now,” Peter buried his face in Tony's chest. Tony enveloped his hands over the small body pressing against his own.

“I understand. Thank you for telling me, kid.”

Peter didn't respond, Tony didn't expect him to.

He wasn't even remotely surprised, when Peter's breathing evened out after ten minutes and Tony found him fast asleep. He let himself brush his fingertips along Peter's jaw, still thinking about Skip and how he gave Peter the black eye for trying to protect himself. He laid on his back, pulling Peter on his chest. He fished out his phone a read emails for the rest of the ride. If he snapped a picture of sleeping Peter, he didn't say.

When they were almost in Malibu, he gently touched Peter's arm. The boy opened his eyes, he was clearly confused.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked, looking around.

“You did kid, I had to finish the movie without you.” The fact, that he had no idea it stopped playing said it all. To his defence he saw the movie numerous times already.

“Oh, what time is it?”

“1 am, that means, 11 pm in Malibu.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. Tony smiled at him, he brushed away some of the hair Peter had on his forehead. The boy closed his eyes.

“You want to put on a seat belt now. We will land in 15 minutes.”

“Yeah, okay.” They got up and moved to their seats.

Peter was unusually quiet. Tony felt relieved, when Peter finally said something after they landed.  
“No one has ever held me like that. I like when you hold me Mr. Stark.”

Tony's heart was on fire. He put his hand on Peter's waist and guided him out of the plain.

“That's good, cuz I _love_ holding you, kid.”

It was the truth.

“Everything's so new for me,” Peter confessed.

“Anything get overwhelming, you tell me alright?”

“Okay.”

“You can cast around the house all you want in the morning. I think you had enough for today.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Peter had this sleepy expression mixed with wonderment. Probably thinking he is still dreaming.

“This is your house?”

“No, we are currently breaking in to someone else's home,” he joked. Peter giggled.

“Cool. I've always wanted to do that, will we drink some expensive alcohol and use their king size bed like they do in movies?”

“Oh absolutely.”

They got inside. Peter was looking around, taking in the sight. Tony was in a better mood now that he could see Peter coming back to his perky self.

“Daddy's home!” Tony shouted.

“Wow Mr. Stark, I don't think we are there yet,” Peter smirked.

Tony wanted to tickle him to death suddenly.

“Hello sir,” Jarvis' voice came from the speakers, lamps turned on.

“Hey Jarvis!” Peter said over Tony.  
“Hello Mr. Parker.”

“It's Peter!”

“If you say so, Peter.”

They walked into a bedroom. Tony was thinking about what bed he should put Peter in. His master bed? Bed for visitors? Peter solved the unspoken question for him.  
“Can you hold me again? In bed I mean.”

Tony nodded, mouth suddenly dry.

“Do you have some spare clothes?” he asked the boy, eyeing the backpack Peter was holding in his hand.

“Eh, well no, as I didn't know, if you will allow me to stay, you know.”

“You can always stay here, if you want.”

Peter looked taken back by the answer.

““I can lend you a shirt, but you will have to survive without clean underwear,” Tony continued explaining. Peter looked away. “I'll have some brought in tomorrow, if you want to spend the weekend here.”

“That's sounds great, thanks, Mr Stark.”

Tony went through half of his wardrobe, before he finally found t-shirt, that was comfortable and big enough, so Peter's upper thighs will be covered. It was his old Black Sabbath t-shirt. It will definitely lay loose on the boy.

While Peter was changing and brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Tony decided to do the same. He put on a tank top and some boxer briefs. He felt a smug crawl his face, when Peter almost choked on his toothbrush, when he saw him. Peter tried to play it cool, by spitting the tooth paste to the sink. He left quickly after that.

Peter was already guarding half of the bed, leaving not so generous space for Tony to slid under the covers. He didn't mind, as it meant being closer to the boy. He ordered Jarvis to turn off the lights.

“Today was so much fun,” Peter said. He was laying on his side, facing Tony. Tony decided, that he loves the way the moonlight reflects on Peter's irises.

“I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah I did, especially that one part,” Peter looked down, embarrassed.

“What part?” Tony took his chin and made him look up.

“You know... the kiss part.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, C-can we do that again?”

“Unless you stop me.”

It didn't take long for Peter to climb on top of Tony, capturing his lips, biting into his mouth. Tony grabbed Peter's hips. The thin layer of the shirt was the only thing dividing Tony's fingertips from Peter's warm skin.

Peter made these soft whimpers that were leaving Tony weak, Tony wanted to hear more. He was tasting Peter's tongue, toothpaste hitting his taste buds. Peter took one of Tony's hands and put it around his neck. Tony pulled Peter closer with it, earning a moan.

He could feel Peter's erection resting on his belly.

Tony lifted himself up on his elbows. Peter moved away from him and then he said: “Yeah, the kiss was the best part.”

Peter was looking around, he tried to cover his hard cock with his hands, but failed.

“Damn,” Peter said.

“I can help you with that, if you want me to,” Tony offered, but regretted immediately. It just slipped out. He was not thinking clearly.

“I think I am not ready for that just yet, sorry Mr Stark. I-I-.”

“Don't ever apologize for these things, alright? It's fine. I got carried away,” he caressed Peter's face, he kissed him on a forehead.

“God, this is embarrassing You are not hard at all and I feel like I will burst here.”

“Don't worry kid, I was once a teenager myself. I have several bathrooms around the house. You can just ask me or Jarvis and you can have a moment of privacy, if you need to.”

“Thanks. I think I will just sleep it off.”

“Your call, kid.”

Peter laid his head on Tony's chest and it didn't take him more than ten minutes, before he was fast asleep again. To Tony's surprised he woke up himself eight hours later to Jarvis voice. It was the best sleep he had in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so if you enjoyed it, please let me know <3  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter go to a beach.

Peter was still sleeping, outstretched across half the bed. He was on his belly, shirt pulled up, showing part of his milky lower back. Tony watched the curve of Peter's ass, before he leaned in and kissed Peter on his temple.

The boy murmured something and continued sleeping.

Tony decided to make some breakfast then. He was scrambling some eggs, when Peter came into kitchen, he was holding a trophy in his hand.  
“3rd place in a Wet T-shirt contest?” Peter's eyebrow was up. “I must say, I am a little disappointed Mr. Stark. I would have thought you'd win.”

Tony turned down the heat on the stove.

“Come here you little minx!” he speeded to smirking Peter, who started running away from him, still holding the trophy in his hand. He was screaming and laughing at the same time, looking behind his shoulder to make sure Tony was still in a safe distance. He wasn't.

Tony managed to grab Peter, tickling him everywhere he could put his hands on. They fell down to the ground and ended up kissing for ten minutes.

“I think I should see for myself, if you deserved the 3rd place or not.” Peter said finally.

Tony laughed.

“Yeah? You think so?”

Peter nodded.

“Yup, we can't let you have this, if its not true,” he pointed at the trophy.

“We probably shouldn't,” Tony agreed. He was wondering where this was going.

“Will you join me in the shower, Mr. Stark? You know, for the deciding purposes.”

“I'll give you deciding purposes Parker!”

Peter cried out, when Tony grabbed him by the waist and put him on his shoulder.

“Put me down! Please! I'll be good! I'll be good I swear!”

Tony was sure Peter can wiggle out if he really wanted to. They entered the bathroom, Tony placed the boy on a cabinet. He put himself between Peter's leg. Peter stopped moving and he was so quiet, just waiting for what was about to come. His face was red, tears from laughing sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Tony wasn't sure if he overstepped by invading the boy's personal space this much. But then Peter looked at him from behind his eyelashes and Tony couldn't stop himself. He touched Peter's cheek, before kissing him.

Peter was eager, soon crawling Tony like a tree. They kissed until Tony couldn't hold the boy anymore.

Peter was now standing and Tony knew he was fucked when those eyes looked at his lips, Peter was obviously not at his right mind. Tony closed the space between them once again and for the first time, it was him who was tugging on Peter's t-shirt trying to get it off of him.

“Was that okay?” he asked once the shirt was on the ground.

“Yeah, it was.”

Tony didn't try to touch on Peter's boxer briefs. He wanted the boy to get comfortable around him, so he didn't touch anything under his waistline.

Peter did it himself in no time, Tony followed his lead and stripped down his of his own pants, leaving only his tank top on.

He guided them into the shower and turned it on. A moan escaped Peter's lips.

“Mr. Stark, I love your shower.” Tony smiled at him, the water stream had the greatest pressure and it looked like Peter was living the life right now. He had his eyes closed and Tony let himself enjoy the way Peter looked naked.

_Beautiful._

Tony considered this as the most intimate moment he had with Peter. The dancing in the club was sexy, but the feeling he had now was nothing compared to the past. He put some shower gel on Peter's chest. Smearing it all over so gently, as if he was scared the boy will shatter. The spicy smell of the gel was so not fitting Peter's soft character, but Tony loved how now the boy smelled like him now.

He brushed his fingers through Peter's hair, putting them away from his face.

“Wow,” Peter said, after he opened his eyes. He put his hands on Tony's covered chest, examining every muscle he could see under the fabric.

“Oh yeah, they definitely gave you the wrong trophy,” he smiled and kissed Tony again. Tony soon found himself without a t-shirt and with very hard Peter pressing against him.

After the shower Peter ended up writing with sharpie number 1 over the number 3.

Tony's ego grew a little.

****

Tony didn't want to leave the boy alone in the mansion, but he had no other choice. He asked Peter if he really didn't want to join him on that event, now that Peter was an official Stark Industries intern, they had a good excuse to be seen with each other, but Peter just shook his head saying he needed to do some homework. It was more than obvious that Peter wasn't ready for the attention he would get on such a event.

Tony came back late at night and Peter was already sleeping. Tony found himself slurping on some scotch watching the younger body in his sheets.

There was something inside his body telling him to leave Peter alone and stop seeing him. He was weighting all pros and cons once again. Peter should live his life and enjoy his teen years before it will not be possible. He should not bother with Tony's hectic life, he should not worry whether he is using the right cutlery nor should he feel ashamed that he doesn't wear designer clothes. Peter was humble and pure and that was something Tony loved about him. The boy was warm and breathing and Tony just couldn't watch that. He got up, he put the empty glass on a night stand, he almost left the room, but Peter's voice stopped him in a middle of a step.

“You look sad Mr. Stark,” Peter spoke softly. “Do you want to talk?”

Tony was surprised. He turned around. He sat down on the bed, next to Peter.

“Sorry I woke you,” he said.

Peter looked away.

Tony exhaled. He hoped desperately for Peter to let the question be.

“Mr. Stark...” Peter whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Always,” Tony coughed. “I just want to hold you now.”

What was he thinking anyway. His morals would not keep up with him in any universe.

Peter was looking into his eyes, they were sleepy. “Okay.”

Peter wrapped his body around Tony's. He buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

“You smell like alcohol and smoke,” Peter said.

“I am sorry.”

“You know, you can tell me everything, right?”

Tony smiled, bitterly. He didn't know that. He didn't think he had the privilege. Tony held the boy closer, hoping it would speak for him.

“I missed you,” Peter whispered.

“I missed you too,” Tony answered.

“Good. Cuz you will not get rid of me that easily.”

Tony was glad the boy always answered the unspoken. He hold him until he heard Peter's soft breathing even out. He brushed his teeth and then he went to the lab after.

Tony woke up to a tapping on a glass door, he glanced to the sound. The sun was up already, but Tony felt like he slept for no longer than two hours. Peter was standing behind the doors, trying to get in.

Right, the pin code. Tony made a mental note to add Peter to the list of people who can enter at anytime.

“J, let Mr. Parker in.”

“Hey, kid.” Tony sat up. He was laying on a sofa with no recollection on how did that happen. He was still wearing a suit from yesterday.

“Good morning Mr. Stark.” Peter said, he was smiling, looking around the lab, eyes stopping at the row of cars. “Wow, can they drive themselves as well?”

Tony was exhausted, but managed to understand what Peter was talking about.

“Most of them.”

Peter was taking in the sight of the cars, before he flinched and said: “You should not be sleeping here.”

“Oh I love it here,” Tony smiled with his eyes closed again. He felt how the boy took his hand and pulled him on his legs, helping him to the bedroom.

“You'll thank me later.”

“I just need some coffee and I will be a ok.”

“Sure.” Peter said, ignoring the older man, while he helped him undress.

Tony was soon fast asleep, pressing against Peter's smaller body, while the boy scrolled on his laptop.

Tony woke up several hours later to Peter trying to pull his hand from beneath Tony's body.

“I am sorry Mr. Stark. I didn't want to wake you up, but my hand is asleep.”

“Oh,” Tony lifted his upper body up. The bed was warm and Peter looked adorable with his messy hair. “You've been here with me the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Peter squirmed on his pillow. “I mean, almost, the things you ordered for me arrived.”

“They did?” Tony asked. He was still half asleep. “Did you try them on?”

“They fit perfectly. Thank you Mr. Stark.”

Tony was pleased. He pulled the boy into his embrace. Touching and stroking his back.

“Are you hungry?” Tony asked.

“I told Jarvis to order some food, its in the kitchen. I already ate.”

“Great.” Tony got up.

“So...,” Peter started talking, looking everywhere around the room. “What is with the swimming trunks you ordered? Do you have a pool for us to use?”

“I do,” Tony admitted. His plan was different though. “But I wanted to take you to my private beach today.” Tony was so glad that Peter wasn't bringing up anything from yesterday's night.

“Why am I even surprised you have a private beach.”

It was already 4 p.m. so the sun wasn't too warm. Tony hated fervid sand anyway. He ate quickly with Peter's eyes never leaving his body. After that he placed a bag with towels and sunscreen into Peter's hand and they got into a car.

Tony let himself relax to Peter's voice. Peter was the usual self, moving in his seat, talking about how his day was and what they and Ned were up to in GTA and then he thanked him again for the Stark Console Tony gave him and how he has all these new ideas how to make his project even better. Tony occasionally said something himself, but for the most part he let Peter speak. The road was empty and they soon pulled over.

The beach was small and hidden from the main road, there was no one there, as you could only get there through a gate or swim there from another beach. Peter made this excited noise, when he saw the ocean and he was only in his swimming trunks, dragging Tony inside the water, in no time. Tony almost didn't manage to pull down his own pants. They will regret their decision, of not preparing their towels in advance.

It felt, like Tony was 30 years younger. He was trying to drag Peter under water while Peter was splashing water all around them. The ocean was salty and Tony realized, that his mouth hurts from smiling so much. Tony grabbed the boy, put him on his shoulder again and then he threw him into the water. Peter disappeared inside the ocean. Tony waited for him to swim closer, then he pulled him on his feet, brushed his hair to the back and kissed the salt away from Peter's lips. The boy was moaning softly.

They spend the next 3 hours swimming around and chilling on towels. Sand everywhere. At seven the sun started to go down and the breeze was drying their hair slowly.

Tony was happy he managed to tire Peter down, as he was sure, that he would not be able to keep up with him. He gave him some water and then they just laid on towels, talking.

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes kid?”

“Do you want me to dance for you?”

Tony looked at Peter in wonder. He never expected Peter to do that again, not after the talk they had in the Stark Tower. He no longer saw Peter as a object that he wanted to take and make his. Now he wanted to get to know the boy even more, make him happy, take him to all the places Peter had never been and just cherish him. He was too weak to refuse the dance though.

“I would love that.”

Peter was on his legs suddenly, smirking.”I learned another one.”

Tony position himself on his elbows, looking up at Peter's excited face.

“Where do you want me?” he asked Peter.

“Just stay were you are.”

Tony did.

Music started playing and Tony recognized it as the one that was playing in the club the first time they met.

Peter was in the middle of the song, when he sat on Tony's lap. It looked like he forgot about the dance and just stared into Tony's eyes. Tony didn't mind, he put his hands on Peter's hips, pulling himself into sitting position as well.

“I forgot the ste-” Peter couldn't even finish the sentence, as Tony assaulted his lips. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, he touched and stroked Tony's cheek. It took a lot of self-denial for Tony to not put his hands on Peter's lower half. He wanted to show the boy how much he is attracted to him, how much he wanted him. Then there was a hand on his own, pulling it down to Peter's bottom. Tony cupped Peter's ass, earning an approval sigh. Tony's chest felt lighter. He knew Peter was not ready for anything just yet, but this was more than enough.

They missed the sunset.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is flying alone and Peter decided to video chat.

It was two weeks later, when Tony was to flying back to Malibu. This time he left Peter in New York as Tony knew he would have no time for him.

He hated how disappointed Peter sounded, when Tony told him about the event.

“Yeah, its fine Mr. Stark,” the boy didn't meet his eyes and it was even harder for Tony to leave him.

“I'll see you next week, alright?” he kissed him on the cheek. Peter didn't pressed into the touch.

Tony didn't ask the boy if he wanted to join him. He was missing Peter as soon as they said their goodbyes and were in no contact besides from a few SMS during the weekend before Tony had to fly away. Peter was trying to catch up on school and his social life with friends which Tony approved of. Peter was trying to be an adult for a long time and Tony wanted him to enjoy his teenage years as much as possible. He bought him and Ned a ticket to Harry Potter World, so Peter would forgave him a little.

Flying alone wasn't fun anymore. Especially if he couldn't spent the time kissing Peter's lips. Flight attendants did nothing to his libido and Tony realized he didn't want anyone else but Peter. He wasn't sure when that happened, but after he refused several women, he knew that something was... different with him.

He was surprised when he saw Peter video call him. He never did that. Calculating, what time it is in the New York now, he came to a realization that it was 3 am. The boy should had been sleeping for some time now.

“Eeeey! Mr. Stark!”

Peter's face was raw and his eyes glassy. Tony projected a hologram of the video in front of him, so he could see Peter better.

“Are you drunk Peter?” he asked. Peter had a smug face and Tony already knew the answer.

“Just a tiny, tiny bit. I miss you. Where are you. I am at home all alone,” Peter pouted into the camera. He gave Tony literally no time to speak. “I was just thinking about you Mr Stark.”

“You were?” Tony was having inner battle whether he should berate Peter or let this slide. Peter should not be drinking at his age.

“Yeah, I was thinking about all the kisses we had.”

Tony was now looking at Peter's crotch an erection visible, but hidden behind his sweat pants.

“Fuck Peter...”

“Mr. Stark I can't stop thinking about you and your lips and how would they feel...”

“Pete, you should be sleeping. You'll regre-”

“No! You look so handsome I can't go to sleep now. Not now. Please don't make me go.”

Will the boy hate him tomorrow, if he let him do what he wants?

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “What do you need, Pete?”

“I want you so bad now. I wish I was there with you.”

“I wish you were here as well,” Tony admitted. “Flying is boring, when you are not here.”

“Really? You think so?”

“I do.”

“Mr. Stark I need you to touch me. I was talking with Ned and then I was thinking and you are always so nice to me and I think I'm ready.”

Tony's mouth went dry. The video was showing the outline of Peter's cock once again.

“Are you sure about this?”

“You already saw me almost naked in the club. And you saw me in the shower. I danced the worst dances in front of you. I know I am a little bit drunk, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.”

“You'll have to do what I say then.”

“I will. I will.”

Peter's eyes were now closed, he was squirming on bed, left hand everywhere.

“Lay down on your back.”

Peter did what Tony said. He wasn't wearing any shirt and Tony could see his erected nipples.

“I am kissing your neck now, can you feel that? Can you feel me sucking your skin?”

Peter's hand immediately touched the base of his neck. He bit his lip. Tony could hear how Peter breathed into the microphone.

“Yeah.”  
“Pinch yourself for me there. I want your neck to be red.”

Peter whimpered and a moan escaped from his lips. Tony almost die when those eyes looked at him through the camera. Peter was working on his neck for a few minutes. Tony praised his every step.

“You are doing so good, Pete”

“Is my neck all marked now, Mr. Stark?” Peter sat up, putting the phone closer to his face.

Tony was sure the boy will have bruises all over it. He wanted to see them in real life.

“Its perfect. Put the phone somewhere, so you can use both hands, but somewhere where I can still see you.”

Peter quickly put the phone on a night stand, that he moved so the phone camera could cover his whole body. Then he lay down back on the bed. Looking straight on Tony.

“Play with your nipples.”

“Yes sir.”

Tony looked down and found his own erection painfully pressing on his pants. He was so fucked. He hoped Peter will not wake up the next day and hate him for letting this get way too far.

Peter was quietly playing and Tony decided that it was time to focus on the real problem.

“You can put your pants down now.”

Peter exhaled loudly. He had the sweatpants down in no time and Tony saw Peter fully naked. Tony's breathing stopped for a second, looking at every inch of the young body projected in front of him. He forgot how to speak. He wanted to reach out and touch the milky skin.

It was Peter's wiggles and a question: “Mr. Stark?” that got Tony out of the trans like state.

“You are beautiful,” he said.

Peter smiled at him and Tony wished the plane would turn around and go back to New York.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Perfect,” Tony slacken his belt, his mouth was watery. “Imagine its my mouth working on your inner thighs now, kissing you everywhere.”

Peter's hands were on his thighs now, pinching and touching the skin. He put one hand in his hair.

“Mr. Stark, I am so hard it hurts,” Peter said. Voice hoarse.

“Don't worry, we are almost there.”

Peter moaned in agreement.

“I am playing with my tongue around the tip of your cock now.”

The hand in Peter's hair was tugging and pulling them, after he had put the other on his cock.

“No baby, just the tip.”

Peter released a cry.

“Mr. Stark, you are killing me.”

Tony felt hot, he put down his jacket and cupped his own dick.

“Just the tip, remember what you agreed to?”

“I'll do what you say,” Peter confirmed.

“Yeah, slowly, just like that. My tongue is slowly working on you.” Tony said. Praising sound escaped his throat as he watched Peter's head fall back, while he was stroking the tip of his dick.

“Are you hard?” Peter asked suddenly.

Tony put the camera on his phone lower, so Peter could see, that he was indeed rock hard.

“Can you join me?”

“Who am I to say no.” Tony pulled his pants down, just so he could grab his erection. He couldn't remember the last time he had a phone sex.

“You can fuck my mouth, baby.”

When Peter was pumping his dick, he was making the most desperate noises Tony's ever heard.

“It feels so good Mr. Stark.”

“It does, doesn't it. Play with your balls as well,” he commanded. “How is my mouth doing baby?”

Peter didn't answer, he just made this approving noise. The closer to orgasm Peter was, the quieter he got. His mouth was hanging open, as he was rocking his hips into his hand. In another minute, his whole chest was covered in sperm and Tony just watched in awe, as Peter's body shook. Peter continued stroking his dick softly until it laid limb in his hand. Then he rode his fingers across his chest. He put them in his mouth, sucking on them. Tony could feel his orgasm building up as well, he came not so long after Peter licked another of his finger.

“Next time, I want to do it with you,” Peter said. He was still laying on his back. Legs spread, chest shining from sweat and cum. “I forgot to put a towel under me.”

Tony laughed.

“It was worth it tho,” Peter continued mumbling.

“It was. I have no towel as well. You will be the death of me kid.”

“No, I am keeping you young Mr. Stark.”

“You do,” Tony agreed. “Go get yourself cleaned up and drink some water before sleep.”

“I'll do that. Thanks for tonight.” Peter looked around. “This is so gross. I better sleep on the ground. Its everywhere.”

“Pete?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” Peter said sleepily.

“You are aware you have a bunk bed, right?”

“Oh.”

Tony shook his head.

Flying wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has some doubts.

Tony was in a hurry choosing and outfit for tonight's gala. Peter was with him in the Tower, he was doing some of his homework, while sitting on the king sized bed in Tony's bedroom. Tony sometimes looked over Peter's shoulder but never said anything, even when he saw Peter struggling. He knew that Peter wanted to figure out the problems himself. Peter asked for help once from what Tony could recall. He explained the process of calculating the equation as best as he could, but Peter was looking at his lips instead of trying to understand and they ended up kissing for five minutes. Tony found it therapeutic to have the boy so close, but it was not a good idea to talk with him, when he was studying.

Tony was just sending Happy two choices of his suit, when Peter broke the silence with his voice: “I-I have something for you, Mr Stark!” Peter's face was fully red, he was making his way to Tony with a something in his hand.

“For me?” Tony asked. He never expected anyone to give him anything just because they could.

It was a photo of them on a private beach in Malibu. In the photo, Tony was looking at Peter, smiling, wrinkles forming in the corner of his only visible eye. Peter was smiling as well, but right into the camera. His hair was wet and brushed to the back of his head probably by Tony's fingers.

For the first time, Tony understood what Happy had meant when he said one time. _“You look at him with such adoration. Are you sure you are not in love?”_

“You don't look sad here,” Peter explained.

Tony was looking at himself, he never thought he was capable of such a facial expression. Something squeezed his chest muscles. He wasn't sure he deserved the boy.

“Thanks kid,” he said.

Peter nodded, he turned around on his heel, putting his hands into pockets and out again.

“You are welcome, Mr. Stark. I gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah, I'll text you,” Tony confirmed.

“Happy will take you home.”

“Alright, enjoy the event tonight.”

Peter pecked his cheek and disappeared.

Tony was looking at the photograph for a minute, before he noticed that on the other side was some writing. A short sentence and a date.

“ _For my first love.”_

_-Malibu beach July 2018_

Tony's heart ached. He was already missing Peter. He placed the picture on a bed site table. Strange feeling forming in his chest.

He felt happy.

He decided to dress in his second choice suit. Everything went down smoothly. He sent a picture of himself to Peter right before it was time to go.

Peter answered the text immediately with multiple emojis making up a very nasty story. Right after that a photograph of Peter's bulge opened on Tony's phone with a simple text message: The things you do to me Mr. Stark...

Tony: Be a good boy

Peter: Yes sir

Tony saved the photo to his private server. He and Peter didn't explore their sexual relationship just yet. They saw each other only twice after Tony had returned from Malibu and non of those times felt right for anything else than kissing and cuddling.

It didn't take long before Tony parked his car. When he get out, reporters were already taking pictures of him and asking him gazillion questions. He was wondering if Peter was watching the life feed somewhere on the internet.

The event was huge. Tony made his way through the crowd inside the building, where people without a ticket couldn't go.

Tony's team presented a new way how to cut out a tumour from a body. Pepper was standing next to him the whole time, she announced that Stark Industries will fund a few more projects and a hospital. They were rewarded with a great applause.

Before he knew it, he refused to go with a woman to her hotel room, something he would definitely do a year ago. He would not care if she was a reporter or paparazzo or just someone incredibly rich.

Pepper was eyeing him carefully.

“Am I missing something?” she asked.

“What? A man can't say no?”

“You don't say no, unless... Are you with someone?”

Am I? He thought. He wasn't sure if him and Peter was a thing. They never stated anything nor did they ever talked about it. Did he want to be with the boy? Yes, that's for sure. He had his doubts at first, but not anymore. Would Peter want to be with him? Who knows. The boy was always full of surprises but Tony had hope. Peter went into their relationship slow and cautiously. Tony just jumped right into it and then questioned himself. He had the best years of his life long behind and that was probably why he didn't have any problem with Peter's age or with dating the boy now. He was becoming a family man.

The thought scared him a little.

“I think I am,” Tony said. It felt good.

He found himself describing Peter to Pepper. He didn't know he was smiling the whole time. He never stated his name. He could only predict how Pepper would react. She would make him break it off and never speak to the boy again, which he understood. Media will have a great feast once the secret will get out, and it will. Tony will try his best to not make Peter's life harder.

“Wow, I would have never though you would date a man Tony!”

Tony shrugged, she didn't know this site of his. Him and Pepper were dating for a few years but it was very obvious that Tony didn't open himself up to her. It was a mistake at that time.

“Do you love him?”

“That's too soon to say. He makes me happy, you know.”

Pepper nodded, like she knew exactly what he was talking about. She put her hand on Tony's shoulder, staring into his eyes.

“When I got together with Happy, I was not sure about the relationship and where it will lead, but it all turned out well. I can't imagine my life without him.”

Tony was not sure why she was telling him this.

“If you love him, tell him.”

He will.

“It's good to see you happy. It's a new look on you.”

She patted his back before someone else took her attention. She left.

Tony talked with many people after that. Everybody wanted to shake his hand, pat on his shoulder and congratulate him on the new robot. They wanted to make a toast, Tony took the glass kindly, but he only let the alcohol hit his lips, he never drank it. He wanted to get sober for Peter. Peter already pointed the drinking problem numerous times. Tony tried, but old habits die hard. He's trying tonight at least. He had just one drink, normally that would have been at least four and then he would not even remember who he fucked or how he got home, if he did.

Steve was there as well and now he was waving at him. He was handsome as always, freshly shaved and his hair was brushed tidily. He looked good, shoulders broad and Tony thought about hiding in the man's arms. He sometimes missed the hard, uncompromising way Steve was treating him, but now he had Peter. The boy who never failed to make him laugh, who cradled under the bed sheets to tickle Tony even though he knew Tony was not ticklish and that Tony will end up tickling the boy instead. Tony hated himself for thinking about Steve.

“Hey Tony. I haven't seen you for a while.”

“I've been busy,” Tony said. He wanted to act cold.

Steve was drunk, Tony could see that. He also could see the way Steve was looking at him. Tony was thinking again about what he and Steve once had. Maybe it would be different now. They shook their hands, lingering to the touch longer than required.

“I missed you, you know?” Steve said.

Tony swallowed. Deep down he missed Steve too.

“You are drunk,” Tony answered instead.

“And you are not, pity.” Steve looked at his watch. They talked a little about the event. Steve was more clingy than usual. Tony let him.

Steve looked more drunk with every minute and Tony offered to take him home. He will just make sure that Steve got home safe.

Steve was not protesting.

He helped him to get inside the cab. Steve's body was so different from Peter's. He was tall and his hands were large and warm, his chin was covered with beard and Tony couldn't but remember the prickly feeling of the beard on his skin.

Tony missed being intimate with someone, but he would wait for Peter rather than cheat on him. Steve fell asleep a minute later. Tony was glad that he didn't vomit all over the car. He dragged him to his house, putting him on his bed. He only took of his shoes. He prepared a bucket next to the bed and he put a glass with water on a night table. Then he left.

He felt like the biggest jerk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is ready to move their relationship to the next step.

He was supposed to meet Peter the next day. Tony told him to come to the tower so Peter could work on the webfluid, it was almost finished. Tony will soon patent and buy the idea from the boy, if he let him. He would be happy to just sponsor the development if Peter didn't want to sell it. Peter was quiet when he walked in. He didn't meet Tony's eyes and he immediately started working. Tony eyed him carefully thinking that maybe something happened today at school. He decided not to say anything. After fifteen minutes he just couldn't watch Peter's tense shoulders and asked: “Pete, what is it?”

Peter was not talking, his lips were trembling and he wasn't looking at Tony. Tony wondered what had happened. Did Skip somehow got in contact with Peter? Tony was sure he was making tabs on that guy and last he knew he moved away from New York.

“Please, talk to me.” He cleared the space between them with one big step.

“D-did you really went home with him?” The accusation was as sharp as a knife twisting in his stomach.

“What?”

“With Steve! I saw the photos of you getting into a cab. He was all over you.”

“I did not sleep with him, if that's what you are asking me.” Tony folded his hands on his chest. He knew there would be photos and he was aware of Steve climbing him and holding him, because he could hardly walk.

Peter's expression was unreadable, but then he broke down.

Tony didn't know what to do. He was mad at Peter for even assuming he would do something like this, but seeing him cry was even worse.

“Hey, hey, take it easy, alright?” he said.

“I- know I have no rights to say these things. I thought, I thought I would be okay being just a side thing but-”

“Side thing? Pete, you are not a side thing...” Tony interrupted him, he grabbed the boy's arms.

Peter's eyes were big, lips parted.

“Fuck Pete,” Tony breathed out heavily. “I wasn't with anyone since I've met you in the club, alright?”

“I'm sorry,” Peter buried his head into Tony's shoulder. “I've never felt jealousy like this before.”

Tony's heart fluttered. Peter should be the one to find someone else, someone better, someone younger, someone who is not as damaged as Tony is.

“I would never hurt you like that,” Tony whispered.

_Not when I am sober._

Peter looked away and Tony knew that he felt ashamed.

“I'm sorry,” Peter said again.

“No, I am sorry for not being more straight forward with you. We should have talked about this a long time ago. I don't want you to think that I don't take this relationship seriously.”

“Relationship?”

“Yes, of course its a relationship, Pete. I am not leading you by the nose.”

Tony was sure he could see stars in Peter's eyes.

“Like boyfriends?”

Tony would prefer the word partner, but he could work with this as well.

“We can be whatever you want us to be,” he ran his fingers through Peter's curls. “Now let me kiss you so you can be sure that I want only you and no one else, ever,” Tony added.

Suddenly there were Peter's hands on Tony's cheeks and the boy was kissing him desperately.

Tony responded with his own lips moving against Peter's. He sucked on his tongue, pulling on his hair. They moved on the sofa.

Peter was made for Tony's lap. He was moving restlessly, kissing back.

Tony had never seen the boy this eager. Kissing, biting and moaning lowly. Peter was holding on Tony's body with such a force Tony was sure he will have a bruise on his back.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yes, kid?”

Watching Peter with shining lips and messy hair was Tony's favourite thing to do.

“Can you touch me?” Peter wasn't looking at him, redness already crawling on his face.

“Are you sure?”

Peter bit his lip, nodding.

“Yeah. I mean I think I am ready for something more. Not all the way, but you know.”

Tony did and he wanted to watch Peter collapse, breathe heavily, not be able to say anything else than Tony's name. Oh, he was ready to show him a whole new world.

“Is it because of what happened?” Tony asked. He didn't want Peter to push his limits because he felt sorry or ashamed.

Peter was already hard when Tony asked that question.

“No, I wanted to try something else ever since you came back from Malibu.”

That was a good enough explanation for Tony. He kept on kissing Peter, before violating his neck with love bruises, soon, the boy was lying on his back on a sofa. Tony took a hem of Peter's t-shirt between his fingers, before making sure, that Peter was okay with having no t-shirt at all.

Tony was sucking on Peter's throat, trying to take the boy's mind of his other hand, that was gently riding on his chest, getting lower, before sliding under Peter's pants. Tony heard a huff and he could feel how Peter's heart started hammering against his rib cage. Tony didn't pull his hand out, he just kept it there, taking Peter's lips in his own.

He could feel, how the boy was getting more and more comfortable and before he knew it, he was holding the base of Peter's cock in his palm.

Peter's breathing got heavier and Tony could not wait to make him moan a little. He made a few lazy strokes, gripping on Peter's dick properly. He could see, how Peter curled his toes and his head fell back, trying to hold in any sound that could escape.

He took his attention back on the boy's neck. Tony never stopped pumping and when Peter finally released practically a sob, Tony couldn't remember when he felt so satisfied with himself.

Peter's moans were like music and Tony wanted to keep on playing.

He almost choked on his own spit, when Peter started unzipping Tony's pants. Smaller, gentle hand was working on him sloppily.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said breathlessly.

Peter's face was flushed and Tony knew, that he didn't want to say anything specific.

Tony breathed in a few times, almost like if his lungs weren't working for some reason.

He was kissing Peter again.

Tony helped Peter with the right pace, before turning his attention on Peter's pleasure. Tony closed his eyes, he gripped the dick in his hand harder, earning a desperate cry from Peter.

“Mr. Stark! Ngg,” It seemed like Peter was stopping his breathing every few seconds, just to whine louder. Peter wasn't even trying to jerk Tony off at this point, he just put his hands in his hair and on his face, moaning.

Tony thought this will be the best time to pull Peter's pants down completely and maybe even taste him. He licked the boy's inner thighs before he took him inside his mouth.

Peter's hand was suddenly in Tony's hair pulling him closer.

He came with a cry without a warning a minute later. Tony swallowed it all.

Tony appreciated the sight in front of him. He felt like God, he touched Peter's thighs. He kissed him on lips. He felt grateful for the trust Peter put in him.

He was surprised when the boy climbed him like a tree, pushing him on his back. He didn't have any time to react, before Peter got between his legs, heat of Peter's mouth surrounding his dick. It took everything in Tony to not just hold Peter's head and fuck his throat. The boy was helping himself with his hands, pumping, running his tongue on the tip of the cock. Peter looked him in the eye, he was perfect like this. Tony chuckled, when Peter gagged. He put his fingers inside Peter's hair, playing with them, encouraging the boy to practise and try again.

“Fuck, Pete,” he said. Peter looked so good between his legs, sucking.

Peter was humming.

Tony found himself asking him for permission to come on his face in less than five minutes. Peter looked even better with Tony's sperm dripping down his cheeks.

Tony could taste himself, when he had kissed Peter after. Peter's lips were red and swollen and Tony wanted to imprint the sight into his memory.

“Let's take a shower together, alright?” Tony said.

“Sure, unless you want me like this Mr. Stark,” Peter gestured towards his face and Tony was thinking about the idea longer than he should have.

They moved to the bathroom. Tony undressed himself, he put the clothes on the ground. He started to fill up a bath, but in the mean time, they took a quick shower.

Tony dried himself off, he went to the kitchen to grab and cut some fruit and water and he brought it back to Peter. The bathtub was huge even for two people, Tony had never used it before. He sat down in the warm water, pulling Peter on his chest, making him drink and eat something. The boy was quiet, taking everything Tony was offering. The water was getting to the top of the bathtub and Tony turned it off.

He was gently playing with Peter's hair, while he let himself relax.

“I love you,” Peter said out of nowhere. The sentence echoed throughout the room, stopping at Tony's heart. Tony didn't have time to respond, because Peter kept talking. “Its okay, you don't have to say it back, I know its soon. I just need you to know?”

Tony cradled the boy closer. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing. He was drowning in honey-coconut smell, not sure, if this was a real life or not. He could feel Peter's fast beating heart.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said, carefully, turning his head a little, so he could look at Tony.

“You mean so much to me, you have no idea Pete,” Tony said simply, hoping this would be enough. It was.

He felt how Peter relaxed against him. Tony was not ready to say to him, that he loved him, but boy, did he feel that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony picks Peter and Ned up from school to go Kart driving.

Tony woke up with a hard cock pressing on his butt. He turned his head to look at the boy sleeping beside him. Peter was murmuring, he opened his eyes almost immediately after Tony looked at him. Peter stiffened.

“Oh, I am sorry,” he whispered, still sleepy, he didn't move away.

Tony smirked at him, before he pinned Peter down, he pulled the duvet off off him. He pulled Peter's t-shirt a little bit up and then he tasted the boy's warm skin.

Peter giggled, grabbing a handful of Tony's hair.

Tony kept going lower, he made an eye contact with him to make sure he can pull down his boxers.

Peter's face was red even an hour after Tony sucked him off. Tony could still taste the cum in his mouth, he could still hear the moans and whimpers.

Tony sent the boy off to school after that. Peter tried to protest, but Tony already made up his mind. May would not be happy with Peter slacking off from school and Tony wanted to keep a good relationship with her.

He saw Peter only 5 times this month. Peter even slept over twice and they made out on a couch. Tony asked if Peter wanted to take the next step, but Peter said he wasn't ready yet. Tony was fine with that.

Tony was in a good mood the whole morning, his mood was so good that he decided to pick up Peter from school. He didn't tell him in advance and he had to ask Jarvis at what time Peter ends. It was Friday.

Tony spent a ridiculous amount of time choosing an outfit. Eventually he chose a black t-shirt, black pants and a leather jacket. He put on red frame sun glasses and red sneakers.

“J? What car should I take?”

“RNG picked a Tesla Roadster.”

Tony was satisfied with the choice. His presence on the school grounds made a fuss. The kids were pointing their fingers and looking at the car parked close to the school gate. Tony stayed in the driver's seat, he was trying to find Peter in the crowd but was unsuccessful. He almost fished out his phone to let Peter know, that he came to pick him up, but at the same time, the boy stepped out of the school doors. He was walking next to Ned, both of them looked pissed and Peter was not even watching the road. He was wearing one of Tony's shirt, which Tony found adorable. It was a little big on the smaller body, but Peter could pull off almost anything.

Tony left the car to greet the boys. He watched as some kid ran past Peter and he could even hear him shout Peter's name along with a word penis.

Tony heard some people whispering about him. He made his way to the group quickly. Peter noticed him immediately. His smile made Tony calm down a little bit. The boy that was talking with Peter and Ned. He was making these slurping and choking noises and Tony could only imagine what he was trying to indicate.

“Hello Mr. Parker, Mr. Lead,” Tony said with a ringing voice. He saw the boy that was bothering Peter turn around with his hand still in front of his face, his fingers were forming an O. Tony raised his eyebrow feeling so pleased, when the boy almost jumped out of his skin.

“Oh hey, Mr. Stark!” Ned said cheerfully.

“Hello, Mr. Stark.” Peter was already blushing. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I was nearby,” Tony lied. He gestured to his car. Peter got the message almost instantly, already walking to it.

“You okay?” Tony asked.

Peter smiled and nodded.

“So what's with that boy?” Tony asked as he eyed the boy who was now looking at them all red.

“Who, Flash? I don't – he is just jealous.” Peter waved with his hand. Tony didn't like when Peter wasn't open with him, but he believed, that if it was something important, Peter would tell him.

“He thinks Peter sucked your dick to get the internship,” Ned said loudly.

“Ned!” Peter slapped Ned on his shoulder.

“Does he now?” Tony was intrigued.

“I mean he didn't right? Did you chose him because you saw him in the club?” Ned was looking at Tony with worry in his eyes.

“Ned stop talking!”

“No, the applications were anonymous.” Tony was glad Peter had someone to defend him.

“See? I told you,” Peter said to Ned.

“So would you like to go kart racing?” Tony asked, changing the topic instantly.

The boys agreed almost immediately. The Tesla had only two car seats. Tony looked around and he saw, that Flash was still watching them.

“You know what Pete? Here, take the keys I'll drive with Happy,” he threw the keys to Peter who failed to catch them. Peter was picking the keys from the ground. He looked up at Tony with such wonderment and eyes bigger than Tony had ever seen.

“I can drive the Tesla?”

“Sure you can.” Tony winked.

“The Tesla?” Peter asked again. Tony laughed.

“Don't scratch it!”

Peter and Ned looked at each other, grinning. Tony made sure Flash will see how Peter drives off.

Tony forced Happy to join them kart driving as well. Tony didn't feel like being the only adult there. Happy looked annoyed, but Tony could see through him. He was enjoying it just as much as the boys did.

Peter was sullen when Ned won. Tony was laughing at him, he wanted to kiss the boy better, but didn't dare to make a move as they weren't the only people in the building. He realized that he didn't touch Peter today.

They were competing for 2 hours before Tony called it a day.

“Pete? A second?” Tony said. Peter looked like he didn't even want to talk to him, he eyed Ned who shrugged and left the dressing room with Happy. Tony and Peter were the only ones staying in the room now.

“Hey, what got into you?” Tony asked. Peter acted pissed and Tony was sure the kart driving wasn't at fault here.

“I don't know.” Peter sighed. “It felt like you don't want to touch me when you picked us up from school. Are you tired of waiting for me?”

“No, Pete, we are in public.”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“I- What? No, Pete!” Tony felt so tired suddenly. He breathed out slowly. “If I introduce you as my boyfriend, or partner or even as a date, it would take the reporters less than 5 minutes to find all dirt on you.”

Peter's doe eyes looked on the ground full of understanding.

“Oh...” Peter said.

“You see? It's up to you whatever you want to take the next step.”

“I don't know what to do Mr. Stark.”

“Hey, come here,” Tony tucked the boy close. Brushing his hand over Peters back. Patting his head. “The club has very strict privacy policy, so I am pretty sure there are no photos or videos of you anywhere. At least not from the club itself. And Bruce would have to say you did not work there, as you are not of age anyway, that's a a plus. There may however be some evidence from outside the club... And people talk...”

“Okay.”

“You would have to talk to May about your past, in case anything gets out. You don't want her to find out from a front page of some gutter press.”

“Yeah, you are right.”

“Pete?” he waited until the boy looked at him. “I could never be ashamed of you. You are perfect for me.”

Peter buried his head in Tony's shoulder. Tony will tell Peter how he feels, but not now. He wants to tell him somewhere romantic, so Peter knows for sure, that their relationship is not build on sex. He already planned some scenarios in his head. It will be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is ready to take the final step.

It was a week after the whole Stark Tower surprise. It was a great success. Peter was smiling everyday not questioning their relationship at all. He even talked with May. She was sad and disappointed but she was more mad at herself than Peter. Tony invited her to dinner to talk. It was the most awkward conversation he had ever had. May gave him the whole sex talk. Tony wanted to run away.

Peter wrote him early in the morning. It was Saturday.

Peter: Can you come over tonight? At 7?”

Tony was never at Peter's apartment before and so he didn't know what to think about that offer.

Tony: Sure, any specific reason?

Peter: I think I am ready.

Tony's heart was beating unusually fast. He felt excitement and anxiety at the same time. Peter never told him, that he think he was ready. He never wanted to move to the next step. This was the first time and Tony wanted to make sure Peter is not pressured into doing things with him. Tony will wait for him, just like he said he would.

Tony: We'll talk about it, when Im there.

It wasn't a question, but Peter answered with Okay, anyway.

Tony was fine with Peter going slow in their relationship and he wasn't expecting the boy to want to have sex anytime soon. He will make it sweet and unforgettable. He will treasure that moment until he dies. Peter giving him his body is the best present he could ever have.

He wasn't able to focus all day. At six he was already on its way to Peter's apartment.

He ringed and Peter buzzed him in. Before Tony reached the right doors, they opened and Peter pulled him in, already kissing him.

“What was that for?” Tony asked once he had his mouth empty.

“Just for being you,” Peter smiled, his cheeks red. He grabbed Tony's hand ant led them to his bedroom.

“I-I don't know if being here was a good idea, since the bed is no that big.”

Tony eyed the bunk bed, imagining the scene that will hopefully take place in not more than thirty minutes.

“We can make it work,” Tony said, sitting down, he gestured to Peter to sit down next to him.

“Pete?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“You don't have to pressure yourself, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, Yeah I know. I want to do it.”

“We can stop at any time, okay?”

Peter nodded, he was so nervous Tony felt a little bad for the kid.

“Come here,” Tony said. He laid down, pulling Peter with him, so the boy could be on top, at least for now.

He was kissing him senseless. Taking an extra time with undressing him. Peter's hands were shivering. Tony told him he loved him again. Peter smiled into the kiss, answering with his own I love you.

It felt great.

Peter's nervousness disappeared as soon as Tony touched his dick. He sucked him off so good the boy literally screamed Tony's name as his thighs trembled while enveloping Tony's body. By now Tony knew what Peter liked and what worked for him.

Opening Peter up was the best part of the evening. Peter was laying on his back with a pillow under his butt. Leg's spread apart, Tony could see, how was Peter's heart fluttering in his chest.

Tony was right next to him, trying to fit inside the small bed they were just in.

„Tell me if anything feels painful or just too much in general.“

Peter nodded. Tony kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He felt so excited and proud, that Peter decided to have the first time with him and not with someone of Peter's age.

He will take it slow. Finger lubed well and teasing the rim, only to enter Peter for a second. Peter stiffened and Tony noticed, that the boy wasn't even breathing. He tried to distract him, just like when he had touched him for the first time so long ago, with kisses on Peter's neck. He learned that the boy was very sensitive right behind his ear and Tony made a challenge to earn few moans from Peter before he will even touch his dick again.

It was a success and soon Peter started to whimper. Tony stopped kissing the boy's throat. He wanted to watch him. Peter put one leg behind Tony's neck, so Tony can have a better access.

Tony was going really slow, enjoying the way Peter's body was responding to his touch. He wanted to suck on Peter's cock again, as he saw it getting hard. He was not sure Peter would be up for it, as they would have to change position and Peter would have to have his ass in the air making the position more vulnerable. Tony didn't ask. Maybe next time. He added another finger.

Peter's head fell back and he moaned oh so loud, he immediately put a hand over his lips. Tony smiled to himself, making the same motion as before, so he could hear Peter again and again. At one moment it looked like Peter was choking, trying to breathe, his hands flying in the air, stopping at his eyes.

Tony added another finger and after five more minutes he felt, like it's time. He moved in between Peter's legs. He was kissing Peter's inner thighs, sucking the skin and leaving marks.

“Are you ready?” he asked Peter.

“Yeah, yeah, I am ready. I am.” Peter said looking up at Tony from under his eyelashes.

Tony fetched the lube from the ground and he put a gracious amount on his cock to make sure everything will run smoothly.

Peter was wiggling and moaning softly as Tony played a little with his cock. Peter put his knees around Tony's waist and Tony started pushing into him slowly. He was searching for any evidence of discomfort, but didn't see any. He was leaving love kisses everywhere his mouth could get.

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony couldn't remember the last time he had sex this gentle.

He wished he could last forever.

Peter was covering his eyes, breathing heavily, putting pressure with his leg on the top bunk.

„I want to see you,“ Tony said, grabbing Peter's hands and pinning them down behind his head.

Peter's face was red and shining with sweat and Tony couldn't but thrust into him deeper. Soft whimpers and Tony's name was escaping from Peter's mouth without any context what so ever.

Tony wanted to watch the show whole day, but he felt his own pleasure building inside his stomach.

He praised Peter for being a good boy for him and that was everything Peter needed to know, as he moaned right after. Tony experimented more, saying how Peter is perfect, he earned this low cry.

“Can you ride me baby?” he asked. Peter's eyes got darker. He breathed in, before pushing on Tony's chest to make him lay down.

The top bunk was too low for Peter to sit comfortably straight, but that didn't matter as Tony wanted to kiss him anyway.

The boy's moves were sloppy and shy, so Tony helped him by putting his hands on the smaller waist, guiding him. Soon Peter got the hand of it and Tony could take his own attention to Peter's dick, that was moving up and down on his belly. He tried to put his stomach up, so Peter's dick had bigger area for grinding itself. It worked a little, but Tony wanted more. He squeezed his hand between their bodies, cupping Peter's dick.

Peter almost sobbed: “Mr. Stark.”

Tony never noticed, how beautiful Peter was, until now. The boy was pleading and he didn't even know what for, soon after that he got quieter and Tony knew, that he will come soon.

Peter's whole body was trembling. Tony grabbed Peter properly, thrusting into him through Peter's post orgasm bliss. He pulled out from the boy just before he cummed all over his ass. Peter grunted.

“Fuck, Pete,” Tony said.

Peter giggled and rolled over, so now he was laying next to Tony, half of his body out of the bed. Tony enveloped the smaller body and crudded him closer. Everything was wet a Peter's back was cold from sweat, but Tony didn't mind. He was stroking Peter's side, kissing him on his lips again, trying to show him, how much he meant to him.

“We have to clean this up, before May comes home.” Peter said, pulling away.

Tony smiled, as he looked around, he was sure that some of his cum fell down from Peter's butt right on the ground.  
“We better burn this building down. I'll buy you a new one.”

Peter laughed.

“Alright, let me just pack some things,” Peter said jokily.

Tony pulled him back on his chest, kissing the boy's naked shoulder. Butterflies flying in his stomach. He hadn't felt that in years.

“Later.”

Tony found Peter looking at him pensively.

“What?” Tony asked.

“I-I just... what is my life?”

Tony smiled. He remembered asking the same sentence a year ago. They've come a long way since then.

“You better get ready for a ride, baby.”

Peter giggled. He grabbed Tony's cheeks and pecked his lips.

“I can't wait.”

 

-the end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it. This is the end. Lol finally. I wanted to rewrite this story I wanted to make it longer but I am short on time and there are already 3 other starker fanfictions I am currently writing so...  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you Starker1975 for writing Give Yourself a Try, that inspired me to write and post this. Other than the Stark Internship there should be nothing similar to the story, but I read Give Yourself a Try numerous times and sometimes I am not sure if it was me who came up with some idea or if I read it somewhere so...  
> Here is my tumblr if you want to come and say hi to me: [itfeelssogoodmrstark](http://itfeelssogoodmrstark.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
> If you want to fix the typos and wrongly used words, please do! I will be forever grateful. I am not a native English speaker.


End file.
